You Should Have Known
by iluvparis84
Summary: Chase likes Bree's enemy Claire Thomas.He need Bree to be his "girlfriend" to get her jelous. Bree gives him little clues to show him she likes him,he can't tell. When he finally gets Claire, what will Bree do? ChasexBree Leox? ( Adam and leo have main parts too)
1. Starstruck

Bree's P.O.V

We are at school and Chase is acting pretty has been staring at Claire Thomas,my enemy's locker for the past ten has been doing that a lot lately.I mean seriously what does he see in her? I think Chase has gone crazy. Should i snap him out of it? I see Adam already has that taken care of. I'm not kidding.

"Hey chase? Chase? Chase? CHASE ARE YOU IN THERE?" Adam yells . Then Adam slaps him. I couldn't have said it better myself.

" Wha - what? Sorry I-I I got nothing."Chase stammered. He should've seen the look on his face when he got slapped. He blushed.

"Why were staring at Braces Bethany? Dude, you have a BIG problem." Leo said anxiously. But I could tell what he was doing.

"I was not staring at Bethany. I was staring at Claire"s locker. " Chase doesn't know what he's saying. He just confessed.

'' Ah ha so you were staring at Claire's locker I just need to hear from the student.'' Leo said

'' What do you mean " The Student"? Chase asks

" You know what I mean you're supposed be the smartest person alive! Okay if you don't know,Chase you are about to get schooled by the master of love." Leo said

"Okay who is it?'' Chase asks.

" ME!" Leo yelled in his face.

"Leo, I don't need your help."Chase said

" Fine but here is your chance to talk to her." Leo pointed at Claire.

Chase faced her and said,"Hi,I'm Chase Davenpo-" then he fainted.

Classic Chase. I bet you would of thought he was stronger than that. Yeah right.I don't think so.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

I just blacked out and I don't remember anything. I woke up in the lab inside my capsule.I see Bree on the computer and Adam was combining foods again.I get out of my capsule and I asked them what had I talked to Claire then fainted. Wow Chase you just made a fool of yourself in front of the girl you like. Just then Leo walked in.

"So,do you want help now?"Leo asked

" Yes I think I do." I said.


	2. The Real Davenport part 1

Chase's P.O.V

Leo said he was going to give me tips today. Leo is eating while Adam and Bree are getting dressed. I'm on the computer. I checked Davenport's files and there was a new file that I have never seen. It was made a month ago.I don't know what it I want to find I call Leo,Adam, and Bree? I probably should.

" Guys look at this.I found a secret file on Davenport's computer." They walked forward I and I showed them the I clicked on the file.

I read it aloud, " There is only one real Davenport," we all gasped. Then I continued, "he will continue the Davenport name. He was born from my first wife,Tara. It is... Chase. Tara died after giving birth.I gave him bionics so he will be safe.I adopted Adam and Bree Henderson. From the Henderson family.I also gave them bionics. Adam already knows all of this. I will tell Bree and Chase once they are old enough." We all were in shock.

"Wait Adam you already know about this?" Bree asked surprised.

"Yeah he did. When I was ten. You were Chase was told me not to tell anyone." Adam said.

"Did you just count right?" I asked amazed

"That's not what we are talking about!" Bree yelled

We talked more. Then we agreed to talk to Mr Davenport. We went upstairs to talk to Mr Daven- I mean Dad. That felt weird to say.

* * *

"Mr Davenport! How could you have not told us about Chase being the only Davenport?"Bree yelled.

"How did you find out?" Dad said.

To be continued...


	3. The Real Davenport part 2

Bree's P.O.V

I can't believe it. I was never a real Davenport and neither was Adam. Everything he said about us being family he was always was talking about Chase.I can't believe Adam is my real technically Chase and were my adoptive brother and my adoptive the conversation just got serious.

"How could you not have told us about any of this?" Chase yelled.

"I didn't tell you about this because-because.." Davenport was interupted

"See you have no reason!Why did you tell Adam but not us. We're old enough! But you decided to keep it from your own son." Chase stormed to the lab.

"Bree, go check up on Chase." Mr Davenport said to me.

" I think you should do it." I said quietly

"Just go check up on him!" He yelled.

I nodded and made my way to the lab when I saw him sleeping in his what he would usually do when he is will sleep until about noon.I go back upstairs and tell them what Chase is doing.


	4. Warning not a chapter

**Thanks for reading my stories. I won't be able to post as much chapters when I start school I will post as much chapters as possible. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter.**


	5. Help me get the girl part one

Chase's P.O.V

Leo was supposed to help me. But instead he ditched me and told Bree to help I don't really care I'll just ask her.

"Please! Just help me. I'll let you do your nails in the lab!" I said for the last time.

"Okay fine. I have seen it in the guys always makes the girls jealous then get the girl." Bree said.

Then I make what Leo calls my "unattractive light bulb face".

"What?" Bree asks

"Oh no. I will not pretend to be your girlfriend!" Bree finally got it.

"Please! Please! Please! Okay fine I'll let you use your phone as long as you want!" I pleaded. Then she smiled.

"Okay I'll be your fake girlfriend." Bree said

"YES! I mean okay..." I blushed and she laughed.

I hope this goes out good, if not it's on her conscious.

* * *

Bree's P.O.V

I don't know but starting to like Chase. Not like family but like a... Crush.

But now I'm helping him get the girl he likes. I hope he will see that I like him.


	6. Help me get the girl part two

Bree's P.O.V

Today is Monday and this is phase one of the plan. I'm gonna rub it in Claire's face because she doesn't like she doesn't have a boyfriend,so if I have a boyfriend she will want to take him from that is pretty much the Claire is here.

"Hey Claire." I say

" Hey loser. What do you want?" Claire said.

"I just wanted to show you new boyfriend." I pointed at Chase

"WHAT! You have a boyfriend? Wow." Claire said shocked

I rubbed it in her face and walked away.I'm sad it's not for real.I wish somehow he will see that I love him. Did I just say that I loved Chase? Yes I did. Too bad he likes my enemy. Sigh.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

I really like Claire but I also like this girl who I have known for a long she'll never like me.I think our plan is working. School just ended and I'm going to ask Bree if she wants to walk home with me...

"Hey Bree,uh do you want to walk home with me?" I asked

She smiled and said " Oh sure. Let me get my things."

YES! Then she starts giggling. Did I just say that out loud.I found out I did say that out loud.I start blushing. Hehehehe...

* * *

Bree's P.O.V

AHHH! I'm walking with Chase and I don't what to say.I guess I should ask him something..

" Hey Chase I kinda like this guy but he likes this other girl. And when I'm around him I get butterflies." I said

"I know the why are you telling me this?" He asked

" Because out of all the people I know,I think I can trust you the most." I smiled at him

" Thanks," he smiled, " for everything." He hugged me.

**Sorry for not making this any longer I just really liked this as an ending. I really hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chase's P.O.V

At free period Claire said she wanted to talk to me.I wonder what she wants to talk about.I hope phase one is working.

"Hey Chase," she said

"Hey did you want to talk about?"

"Let's go out. Dump the other girl!" She said excited

Yes! I better tell I see she was behind me the whole time.I excused myself and went to Bree.

"Hey got what you we didn't have to finish the plan." she walked away with tears in her eyes.I wanted to run after her but Claire held me now we're are going out.

* * *

Bree's P.O.V

My tears had dried when I walked out.I ran to the dog park across the was free period anyway.I sat on a swing and decide to text Caitlyn.I get my phone out of my side bag and start texting Caitlyn.(**bold- Caitlyn **natural- Bree)

Hey Caitlyn!

**Hey Bree! How is it with Chase?**

I acidentally press the exit looking I press Chase's name instead.

I don't is with Claire Thomas. And around Chase I get butterflies.I also feel like I want eat my face so I don't say something stupid.

I press send and walk back to school.


	8. Finding out the truth

Chase's P.O.V

We just left from school and I'm going to hang with Claire.I grab my phone and check my texts.I press on Bree's name.I read the text carefully while I stand there in shock.I walk to Bree.

"Is this true?" I pointed at the text

"Um- I'm sorry I-I can't answer your question." She zoomed out so quickly Chase didn't even see her face

"Wait-"I call out.

I run out to the door. I know where she would go. I walk to the dog park across the school.I walk to the swing she's on.

"Please just tell me." I lift her chin and look in her eyes

"Yes I get butterflies when I'm with I just get lost in your eyes.I don't know what I feel but I know I'm love with you." She said

I leaned in and kissed her. was so magical.I pulled away and so did Bree.

"Will you do the honor and walk home with me?" I held my hand out.

" It would be my pleasure." She smiled and held my hand

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT! I love this story so much that I am creating sequel! But I need a girl to play Leo's love interest and Adam' s love what I need: **

**name:**

**age:**

**hair style and color: **

**body features:**

**what she likes like:**

**what she doesn't like:**

**what music does she listen to:**

**who is her love interest: Adam or Leo**

**Personality:**

**Additional things:**

**Please do this. I really need it. And if you see something odd it is not because I can't spell it is because I am typing on my Ipad and Siri is being annoying with all the spellcheck.**


End file.
